This invention concerns a pallet system.
When pallets are transported, they cannot necessarily rely on their own weight and that of the load that they carry to keep them fixed. They have to be constrained in some way. Traditionally, they have been lashed down by ropes, wires or chains, but those take time to set up and undo, and they are wasteful of space since there has to be room around the pallet. Also, loaded pallets cannot be directly stacked one on another.
It is therefore desirable to close pack the pallets in racks, but just placing them on shelves does not solve the problem. They have to be held down in transit, and it is aim of this invention to keep pallets secure in a compact arrangement, and yet easy to load and unload.